


With Siyeon

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Constant [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: JiBo travelling. Siyeon 3rd wheeling in search of her own happiness that she wants to find in Yoohyeon but something is stopping that.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Constant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707535
Kudos: 13





	With Siyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Quick legend
> 
> Italic - past  
> Normal - present time

“Whenever Minji gets linked with Siyeon, how do you react?”

This was expected. 

“None of Bora’s outbursts were ever talked about but they did happen. Repeatedly.” Minji answered, teasing her girlfriend. “But something changed!” Bora added to defended herself.

-

**_ Captured — Singer Lee Siyeon and actress JiU out on a another date. Does SuA know? _ **

_ The headline that were meant to enrage such a small entity, was laughing at her own jokes. “Lee Siyeon! Why aren’t you laughing? I was funny though?” Bora raised a brow, trying to force a clearly unamused person.  _

_ “Yeah, sure,” she replied coldly, shrugging off the smaller woman and getting back on her phone. “When will Minji take you back... you’re too hyper for me,” Siyeon shook her head, scooting a few inches away from the sofa because she predicted an incoming slap from Bora. “I thought we’re best friends now you brat! Yah!” Bora jumped Siyeon, tackling her down the sofa, smirking playfully. _

_ “Dear God I can hear your voice from down the street,” Minji greeted, raising a brow at what position she found her girlfriend and ex are on. “Can I join in?” Minji smirked, the way Bora does, while Siyeon felt like she needs to be scared for life due to the couple and what they’re about to do.  _

_ “Oh no! Leave me—“ Siyeon cries for help were swallowed down by the pillow hitting her face.  _

_ - _

_ “I. Cant. Wait. For. You. Two. To. Be. Gone. For. A. Month.” Siyeon said those words, with a pause for every word. She was trying to catch her breath, spent from the torture she received. Bora and Minji’s energy when together isn’t for anyone. It was as if two kids are in a sugar rush. Her getting in between of their sudden games is not a good idea. The couple are such pranksters that she now had make up on her face fitting for a clown.  _

_ “Our best work yet!” Bora clapped, proud at her’s and Minji’s drawings on Siyeon’s face. “Someone’s gonna lose their badass image.” Minji chuckled at Siyeon over reacting.  _

_ “We just wanted to say good bye before anything else.” _

_ “Don’t miss us too much! We won’t be long.” _

_ “Please... get the fuck out of my house,” Siyeon shooed her friends away, who were laughing, stuck on each other as they walk out, taunting their friend that they’ll post the photograph if she doesn’t follow their advice to talk to the realtor in France.  _

-

“So how is your relationship with the singer?”

“Siyeon and I have been close friends for years now. Writers tend to blow it out of proportion, really,” Bora smiled, answering truthfully. All the jealousy she felt towards Siyeon was all for nothing. Knowing the singer better, she can see why Minji’s still friends with her. 

-

_ “Fuck!” _

_ Siyeon sat up quickly, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body as her sheets were harshly pulled away from her. She covered herself with her hands, trying to calm herself down and analyse the situation.  _

_ “Fuck, Bora! Minji!” She groaned, grabbing her robe, covering her body as the couple are on the floor, laughing. They decided to give Siyeon a little scare before they go to the airport.  _

_ “You wanna come with?” Minji invited, playfully teasing her friend. “No. Third wheeling isn’t fun. Gimme back my sheets you maniacs.” She scolded, trying to reach for the fluffy blanket but the two aren’t giving her a break. “Legit. I think you should join us. Yoohyeon will be there.” Bora clarified and that’s all it took.  _

-

“Siyeon just released a new album dedicating it to a special someone. Do you know who exactly? Perhaps, Minji?”

“You seem to be awfully curious about Siyeon. How about we’ll answer the question if you give her a little promotion too?” 

The couple aren’t comfortable at the question that was being asked but they wanted to do something for their dear friend. As much as they love clowning the singer, if this interview would be taken to a different light and make Siyeon the bad person, they won’t take it. 

But they do know who it is for. 

_ “Do you think we should comfort her?” Bora whispered ever so quietly, something both of them didn’t know she was capable of until now.  _

_ “Let her mourn for now. As much as it pains me, she needs time.”  _

_ “Then should we leave?” _

_ The couple headed towards the door, with Minji shouting “Sing, we’re just getting some food okay!” _

_ “What now?” Bora is astounded, she can’t believe that just happened.  _

_ Siyeon had been interested in Yoohyeon for months now. She even flew all the way to Germany to meet the lass, only to know that the latter is with someone. It was no surprise that she reacted that way, running off as soon as possible, as soon as the formalities were done and the food was eaten ever so quickly. They never saw Siyeon lose her cool in public. This has to be the first.  _

_ “Why does it have to be Handong...” Minji sighed, quietly contemplating at how fast everything went.  _

_ Yoohyeon is engaged with Handong, an elite from China, which also happened to be Siyeon’s past fling. Such a small world isn’t? All their friend can think of doing is sulk in the hotel room. They have to do something to cheer up the rockstar since it was them who encouraged her to come with. They felt sad and guilty at the same time but also lost, unable to think of what to do. The situation is too complicated.  _

_ - _

_ “Hey, Yoohyeon. Sorry we had to leave abruptly. Siyeon wasn’t feeling well. She was too jet lagged.” _

_ Yoohyeon frowned at the message. “Siyeon wasn’t feeling well,” she leaned onto Handong. “Hope she gets better soon. We can meet some other time again.” The Chinese woman planted a kiss on the realtor’s forehead.  _

_ “Now don’t fret, okay? How’s playing all day with the sassiest girl in the world?” Handong had to cup her own chin, making her eyes twinkle so her fiancée can’t say no.  _

_ “How can I decline such an adorable being?” Yoohyeon pouted, clinging onto the woman and making their way home.  _

_ It was a shock to Handong too to see the ‘Lee Siyeon’ in Germany. Here of all places in the world. With Yoohyeon. The world is really just trying to mess with their lives.  _

_ “Ha! Loser!” Yoohyeon yelled, winning another round. Handong is too distracted to even put up a fight.  _

_ “Hold up, Siyeon’s calling.” Yoohyeon threw the controller on the table and answered. Handong looked a bit concerned because she haven’t decided to tell her about their past that doesn’t really matter since it was nothing or just keep it to herself.  _

_ “Hey,  Singnie!” _

_ - _

_ “Oh, oh! Stop her!” _

_ “Singie don’t push the button!”  _

_ Both Bora and Minji are tipsy. A little out of their mind too, unaware of their surroundings when they noticed their friend in a corner dialling. They’re in this karaoke room, singing their lungs out with Siyeon to forget and distract her from what she’s feeling, which is never a good idea too, because when they are having fun, they tend to get black out drunk to the extent that they forget that they’re in a foreign country with no one to take care of them but each other.  _

_ “Yooh...I... I...” Siyeon courageously said, trying to mumble her feelings out. To get everything out of her chest then maybe the ache would stop. Only when drunk can she get this strength to even of this as a possible plan.  _

_ Here goes nothing, she thought.  _

_ - _

_ “I can’t understand you... it’s too loud!” _

_ Siyeon was speaking but Yoohyeon can only hear Norazo’s Cider in the background and what sounds to be Bora singing her heart out to it. That woman’s energy is unmatched. She witnessed her once, singing — performing that song, and oh boy, she can blow the roof off the place. Yoohyeon was fond of that memory, not noticing that her lips curved for it.  _

_ “Singnie, let’s talk when Bora is calm. All I could hear is her voice,” chuckling at the end of her sentence. “Feel better soon, okay?” _

_ - _

_ Minji sobbed hard, hitting Bora with her arm while repeatedly saying “I feel sorry for Siyeon... wahhhh...” Bora buried her head on Minji’s neck, her brain not functioning due to excessive amount of alcohol in her system.  _

_ Currently, they’re sitting on pavement, with their cheeks red, steam forming with each breath they take, the couple were trying to sober up in the cold. Nonetheless, it was living the life. Something you do with friends when you’re young, naive and hungry for adventure. Something unforgettable but when you wake up the next morning you regret doing it. This is exactly what they’re experiencing right now.  _

_ “Hey, bros.” A slim, tall figure dragging her feet approached them. They were tapped to make sure they’re awake. “I flagged a taxi.” Siyeon yawned beforetaking her friends to the vehicle that’ll take them back to their accommodation. Talking to Yoohyeon — almost confessing — sobered her up. Now she’s back to her broken heart, after all the fun. It really isn’t that easy.  _

_ - _

_ The following morning, they have a different agenda.  _

_ “Now that alcohol is done. What else do you want to do?” _

_ “I don’t want to get in the way of your vacation, y’know.” _

_ “We’re having fun spending quality time with you too, you know.” Bora clung into Siyeon’s arms, eyeing Minji to join them, in which she jumped in their direction, initiating a group hug. “We love you, Singie. We want to help as much as we can, okay?” Minji met with her eye to eye, smiling. “Besides, I’m getting tired of Bora’s loudness.” The oldest one chuckled, hiding behind the rockstar as she sees Bora getting offended.  _

_ “Is that so?” Bora’s steps were heavy, her aura intimidating as she closes in on Minji but she was using Siyeon’s body as shield. “Oh I’m fucked,” Siyeon whispered, trying to free herself from Minji’s grip and avoid Bora’s tackle but she knew it was too late. Sandwiched between the two, she decided to stay still, not caring about their antics.  _

_ Minji and Bora’s bond is undeniably unbreakable. She can feel them fighting but it was her taking all the hit. In the middle of it, she couldn’t help but burst into a hearty laughter, which made the couple stop. They all fixed themselves and asked what’s up. Siyeon knew what to do next. _

_ - _

_ “Do I really have to do it?” Siyeon whined, ashamed of what she was challenged to do since the revelation of her ‘big idea’.  _

_ “Fine,” she gave up after Minji and Bora’s push. “One last dinner with Yoohyeon and Handong.” _

_ “Will you survive or do we have to prepare a bucket for your tears?” Bora raised a brow then her infamous teasing smirk. Minji slapped her shoulder automatically, glaring at her for a second. “Stop scaring her.”  _

-

“Was there a certain time wherein you both wanted to go separate ways?”

“In what context? I sure am dying to live quietly sometimes.” Minji answered, always using the same line to tease her girlfriend. If it always works, why change it, right?

“What about you, SuA?”

“It’s hard to diet these days... especially if someone is always munching around you.” Bora averted her gaze towards Minji, making sure the lass knows it was her. 

“I’d take that as never.” The interviewer chuckled, seeing the playful side the couple always had. 

“Then, do you mind sharing what’s the hardest thing you had to overcome in your relationship?”

_ - _

_ “Where are you?” Bora monotonously asked. She greeted Minji with that question. _

_ “Hey, love. Minji is in a set right now. She has an endorsement shoot.” Minji gleefully narrated, trying act cutely while saying the words, to cheer up her girlfriend. Even if they’re afar, she knows her girlfriend isn’t in a particularly good mood.  _

_ “Do you know what date it is today?” _

_ “January 13th. Why?” She said in a singsongy manner. She’s just happy talking to Bora, she makes all her tiredness disappear, even if she’s not as energetic as she usually is. It just have to be Bora. The only one she looks forward being with until the end.  _

_ “O—oh... I’m sorry.” She said as soon as it hit her. “I’ll rush over after this. I promise.” Minji sounded so worried all of a sudden, her voice panicked yet sullen. How could she forget? She mentally hit her head, saying how dumb she is right now.  _

_ “It happens. I’ll wait for you.”  _

_ Bora’s voice is still ringing in her head, it was filled with disappointment and hurt. She could tell, no matter how the she tried to hide it. She was neither loud nor electric, so not Bora. _

_ - _

_ “Good news. She’ll be late.” Bora announced and instantly, they were all relieved. _

_ “Indeed. More time for us.” Bora nodded at the person, snaking her hand to their shoulder. “Let’s get this over with.” _


End file.
